wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mount
---- Information about the available mounts in World of Warcraft ---- See also: * The official guide page for Mounts at http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/ * Transportation category for a detailed list of methods of transportation in WoW. * Mounts category for a list of articles on mounts. * If you want to get a head start, read a Guide for Preparing to Buy a Mount. http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:Copyrights General Info The mount riding and purchasing system was greatly reworked in Patch 1.12.1. Mounts, and the training needed to ride them, can be first purchased at level 40. Training costs for Apprentice Riding Skill and for Journeyman Riding Skill. There is only one skill to learn, but two levels of that skill. All mounts are now Bind on Pickup. Because of the large expense of mounts, and the way Blizzard implements the discount system, you will often see people refer to prices that are 10% or 20% less than the prices listed here. The two discounts available for training riding skill and purchasing mounts are: *10% Honored Faction discount *10% PvP Rank 3 discount image:orb.gif Flying mounts (level 70) * Coming in the Burning Crusade expansion. * Only usable in Outland. * Can run on the ground as fast as an Epic Mount. Standard mounts: * Horde: Armored Wyvern. * Alliance: Armored Gryphon. Rare mounts: * Nether Drake Note: Blizzard has stated that flying mounts will never be usable in Azeroth, as the zone geometry was never designed for it - one would notice holes and graphical corruption if it was tried, though these could be there to allow Gryphons/Bats to fly in a normal and a straight way. Of course, Blizzard may decide to redesign Azeroth in the future, to allow free flight. Sources: * Gamespot preview * Official Nether Drake information page Mount Upgrades Mount upgrades work on both Normal and Epic mounts. * Carrot on a Stick: +3% (Thottbot) * Mithril Spurs: +4% (Thottbot) * Enchant Gloves - Riding Skill: +2% (Thottbot) Max upgraded speed: 175% on normal mount, 218.5% on epic. * Upgrades add 3% to your TOTAL speed, not just to your mount's speed. Since a regular mount moves at 160% of normal running speed, adding one upgrade boosts you to 165%, two to 170%, etc. The paladin's Pursuit of Justice talent in the Retribution tree (third tier, two talent points) increases speed mounted and on foot by up to 8%. This amount does not stack with other items, so the only benefit you can get from these items is if you get all three of the buffs listed above, and then the difference will be 1%. With Pursuit of Justice, the maximum speed is 173% on the Warhorse, 216% on the . Mounts By Race Each race has their own mount and other races can ride these mounts if they have the appropriate faction and physical abilities. After Patch 1.12.1, it was no longer necessary to also train a specific racial riding skill to ride another race's mount - only the appropriate Riding skill level is required. * Alliance : ** Night elves : Nightsaber ** Humans : Horse ** Dwarves : Ram ** Gnomes : Mechanostrider ** Draenei : Elekk * Horde : ** Tauren : Kodo ** Orcs : Worg ** Trolls : Raptor ** Undead : Skeletal Horse ** Blood elves : Cockatrice Class Specific Mounts Warlocks and Paladins can get class-specific mounts. They are equivalent to standard mounts, but require mana to summon. When the summoning spells are learned, the player will automatically receive the requisite Riding Skill to ride that particular mount. * Warlock : Felsteed at level 40 : at level 60 * Paladin : Warhorse at level 40 : at level 60 Rare Epic Mounts There are also rare mount vendors in the world. There are also PvP reward mounts from Battlegrounds. In addition, some rare mounts can be dropped from enemies. * : Wintersabers (Requires Exalted with Wintersaber Trainers to buy the mount). * : Ravasaurs - not yet implemented in game. Supposedly got the same way as the Wintersabers, (exalted rep) from Un'Goro Crater. Purchasing Mounts Of Another Race You can purchase your own race's mount regardless of your reputation provided you have the cash. To purchase another race's mount, your reputation with that race's faction must be "Exalted". Before Patch 1.12.1, it was required to get additional training to ride that race's mounts. After Patch 1.12.1, an universal Riding Skill was introduced that superceded all the mount-specific riding skills. However, mount vendors of cities owned by races other than your own will not show you what they have to offer unless you are exalted with them. There are two exceptions: Tauren can only ride Kodo Beasts, Wolves and the rare epic mounts as they are just too large to ride anything else. Mechanostriders can only be ridden by Gnomes and Dwarfs, as they are the only races small enough. It is expected that the Blood Elves, who are roughly the same size as their Night Elf cousins, will be able to ride all Horde mounts. The Draenei, who seem to be comparable in size to the Tauren, will presumably not be able to ride Mechanostriders, but it is unknown whether they will be further restricted in their choice of mounts, as the Tauren are. Also note that the usual 10% discount applies to your training and purchase price for 'Honored' or above reputation with your faction. Category:Game Terms Category:Transportation Category:Mounts